¿Y cómo me veo?
by Sanzano
Summary: Neji no parecía interesarse en Tenten más que como compañera de entrenamiento... A lo mejor y si cambiaba de aspecto a uno más femenino, lograra captar más su atención... —No, Tenten, ese look no te va. NejiTen


Hola, aquí yo de nuevo, ahora con un Nejiten. Este fic lo había escrito hacía ya varios meses, pero no lo había subido por un sentimiento de culpabilidad al no haber actualizado algunas de mis historias, pero como por fin hoy lo hice, pues ya me siento en paz para traerles este fic.

Quizás al principio a algunas no les convenza del todo por varias cosas, quizás a otras sí. En fin, sólo terminen de leer y ya se podrán quejar augustamente en la parte de reviews.

Por cierto, no se olviden de checar hasta el final las notas de autor.

* * *

¿Y cómo me veo?

Si bien, aguantar los discursos desmesurados de amor, juventud y trabajo duro junto con dos personas con cabello que parecía un casco lustrado y que vestían mallas verdes ajustadas, además de su afición de hacer poses un tanto ridículas, era la parte mala, ¿y por qué no?, divertida de su equipo; entrenar con el Hyuga más lindo y fuerte de toda Konoha, considerado además un genio dentro y fuera de su clan, y heredero de una poderosa y legendaria técnica —además de un físico envidiable— lo compensaba todo, y probablemente hasta quedaba debiendo.

El único problema era que Tenten no sabía si el susodicho Hyuga estaba enterado de que ella era una chica y no sólo un poste de entrenamiento bastante práctico y útil que no sólo esquivaba y se movía más que sus compañeros inanimados, los postes convencionales, sino que además podía contraatacar y dar pelea, lo que resultaba muy conveniente a la hora de trabajar defensa y ataque.

De hecho, el Kaiten había surgido en una de sus peleas de entrenamiento, pero eso no venía al caso.

El hecho era que Tenten quería una relación más allá de poste-usuario con el Hyuga, pero éste era un poco lento en todo lo demás que no fueran técnicas de batalla, estrategias de combate, fortaleza física o lo que tuviera que ver con la vida shinobi. Dicho en otras palabras, era un completo ignorante en cuanto a relaciones y tratos humanos.

Así que si quería que algo pasara entre Neji y ella, era obvio quien tendría que dar el primer paso. Tal vez si empezara a vestirse más femeninamente, él se daría cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza y la invitaría a salir o algo...

Y por eso esa mañana Tenten buscaba desesperadamente la ropa que le ayudaría a cumplir dicho objetivo.

Entre sus pantalones acampanados y sus holgadas camisas, debía de haber algo que la hiciera ver más bonita.

Al fin sonrió cuando encontró lo que buscaba: una blusa ajustada blanca y toques amarillos con un escote que podía aumentar escandalosamente o disminuir decepcionantemente dependiendo de qué tan abotonada la traía. Vaya, hacía mucho tiempo que no la usaba.

En seguida se puso a buscar un acompañante de la blusa y halló la falda azul cielo, apenas un poco más alta de las rodillas, que le habían regalado hace medio año y que apenas iba a ser estrenada hoy; con pasarle la plancha encima se borraría toda la evidencia de su abandono en lo más profundo de su cajón.

Decidió, entonces, ponerse una licra más oscura abajo, no sólo porque así se sentiría más cómoda y libre, sino porque aún tenía presente que sólo iba a entrenar y no a una fiesta. Además con todo y licra estaría enseñando más de lo que había enseñado nunca.

Para finalizar, uno altos tacones que había sacado del armario de su mamá. Para ser sincera, desde que tenía siete años y le había dado por imitar a su madre por una pequeña temporada que ahora le parecía ridícula, no había usado tacones. Se preguntó qué tan buena idea sería ir a entrenar con zapatos altos, pero recordó que su ídolo, Tsunade, los usaba sin problemas y hasta ventajosamente, a la hora de luchar. Además, por si acaso, no llevaría los de punta de aguja.

Bien, su vestuario ya estaba, ¿pero qué tal ella?

Se acercó al espejo y vio el estuche de maquillaje que por primera vez le pareció que podía servir más que para adornar el tocador. Tomó el delineador y no sin un poco de nerviosismo lo acercó a su ojo.

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Había visto más de un centenar de chicas usarlo con suma sencillez.

La punta tocó uno de los extremos de su ojo y no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo molesto. Estaba trazando una delgada línea por debajo del ojo, atenta al trayecto, cuando en un ligero e involuntario movimiento la punta se deslizó hasta su ojo.

—¡Ah! —gritó soltando el delineador sin poder evitar soltar además una lágrima—. ¡Estúpido delineador! —le gritó furiosa mientras se limpiaba. Pero terca a rendirse, lo volvió a tomar y continuó, esta vez procurando que la línea estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para no repetir el accidente.

Cuando terminó se asomó de nuevo al espejo.

—¡Parece que tengo ojeras! —exclamó horrorizada ante su reflejo y pronto tomó un poco de papel de baño y se limpió frenéticamente. Entonces volvió a verse al espejo, decepcionada—. Así nunca impresionaré a Neji —dijo en un suspiro.

Iba a continuar cuando vio el reloj.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Diez minutos para que empiece el entrenamiento? —chilló— ¡Pero si me levanté una hora más temprano para que no se me hiciera tarde! Y aún me faltan varias cosas...

Se volvió a ver al espejo y decidida a no dar tregua volvió a tomar el delineador, esta vez plenamente concentrada y sin ninguna equivocación pintó con maestría una delgada línea por debajo y encima de sus ojos. Después se aplicó muy poco rubor, cuidando de no parecer payaso, y una sombra azul que combinaba con su falda. Para terminar: un brillo labial que le daba un bonito color a sus labios. Se estaba volviendo muy buena en eso.

Sólo le faltaba un detalle: su cabello.

Vio el reloj, tenía tres minutos si no contaba el tiempo que tardaría en llegar. Lo mejor sería que lo llevara suelto, sólo lo debía de cepillar y arreglar un poco.

Listo, ya estaba, y sólo se había tardado unos quince minutos más de la cuenta. Nada grave.

Después de echarse una última mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta, tomando sus inseparables pergaminos con ella y salió lo más rápido que le permitían los tacones hacia la zona de entrenamiento.

Llegó media hora tarde y se tardó más de lo triple de lo que normalmente se hacía en llegar. No le sorprendió ya ver a todo su equipo ahí entrenando.

Se acercó a saludar a Neji como siempre, pero ahora caminando lentamente para presumir su cuerpo con aquel vestido y porque sus pies, adoloridos por la carrera, se lo estaban pidiendo a gritos.

—¡Hey Neji! —le gritó aún lejos, ya que parecía que éste no se había dado cuenta de que ella había llegado y seguía entrenando con Lee algunos de sus movimientos básicos.

Neji se giró hacia donde gritaban su nombre, extrañado, al igual que Lee; Tenten esperaba una reacción de sorpresa y maravilla, pero en vez de eso sólo recibió una extraña mueca de desconcierto como si dijera: "¿Por qué me está hablando?"

Tenten, ahora un poco menos segura de lo que pasaba se acercó unos metros más.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó dudosa.

Neji concentró su mirada sobre ella hasta que pareció comprenderlo todo, y una fugaz y lógica idea de lo que pasaba le cruzó por la mente, y aún con lo imposible que le parecía su teoría, pero siendo lo que tenía más sentido, se aventuró a preguntar:

—¿Tenten? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó extrañado.

—Sí, soy yo —dijo un tanto decepcionada al no haber sido reconocida por su compañero, pero bueno, ya que había cambiado tanto exteriormente, no le sorprendía mucho su pregunta, y además aún había algo más importante que quería preguntar —¿Te gusta?

Neji iba a abrir la boca, pero antes de que pudieran agregar algo, su compañero de equipo, el de verde y cejas inquietantes, llegó hasta ellos, jovial e inoportuno como siempre.

—Neji, ¿qué sucede? —le preguntó y después se volteó hacia Tenten- ¡Hola, Bella Flor! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Vienes a ver a Neji? —dijo dirigiéndose a Tenten para luego voltear hacia su acompañante acusadoramente—. ¡Neji! ¿por qué no nos habías dicho que tenías tan hermosa novia? —dijo sin realmente pensar en lo que decía.

Y tan pronto esas palabras fueron dichas, Tenten se puso tan roja como sólo podía estarlo en esa situación y balbuceó inútilmente, tratando de explicar el vergonzoso malentendido sin que Lee pudiera entender realmente. Por su parte Neji, molesto por lo absurdo y ¿por qué no?, también vergonzoso del momento, fue más práctico y cerrando los ojos explicó:

—No es mi novia, es Tenten.

Lee se tardó un poco en comprender, aquella chica tan arreglada no se parecía mucho a la que solía acompañarlos a las misiones más peligrosas.

—Soy yo Lee —le confirmó la chica todavía roja, aunque más calmada.

—¿Tenten? —dijo reconociendo la voz —¡Tenten! ¡Ah! Lo siento, creí que no habías venido y por eso pensé qué…, es que te ves tan diferente, no pareces tú... bueno no quise decir eso, sí pareces tú, pero te ves rara..., no, no rara, sólo algo diferente, pero te ves muy bien, en serio —se apresuró a decir el chico rápidamente tratando de componerlo todo.

—Está bien Lee —dijo Tenten sin mucho ánimo—, hoy vengo un poco diferente, sólo quería probar una nueva imagen, es todo.

—En verdad, yo no quería...

Pero fue interrumpido por Gai, quien también se había acercado curioso a donde estaban sus queridos alumnos no entrenando.

—¿Por qué están quietos siendo una hermosa mañana? ¡Ésa no es la actitud de la juventud!

—Yo… ¡lo siento mucho Gai-sensei! —respondió rápidamente Lee, verdaderamente acongojado—. ¡Lo que sucede es que Tenten acaba de llegar!

—¿Tenten? —preguntó un tanto dudoso, pues por más que la susodicha estuviera enfrente de él, parecía no notarla y trataba de divisarla más allá, a la lejanía.

—Aquí estoy sensei —Tenten se sintió obligada a descubrirse a sí misma, en vista que su sensei no lo hacía.

—¡Ah, Tenten! —respondió enérgicamente y comenzó a escudriñarla intensamente con la mirada—. Te noto algo… diferente —dedujo al din después de su exhaustivo examen.

—Sí, sensei, hoy me arreglé más que de costumbre.

—Me alegra que hayas tomado una actitud tan juvenil —le dijo sinceramente—, demostrar tu amor y belleza es algo muy admirable, y más si es para impresionar a aquella persona especial —dijo guiñándole un ojo. Tenten no entendía como Gai, siendo tan perspicaz como era, había descubierto el motivo por el que se había arreglado, sin embargo eso no impidió que un nuevo rubor apareciera por sus mejillas—. Pero no creo que ése sea el atuendo adecuado para entrenar- continuó entonces Gai, dispuesto a transmitir a sus preciados alumnos un secreto milenario del que sólo Lee tomaría nota—: Recuerden que un ninja debe saber qué vestir en cada situación; por ejemplo, este traje es perfecto para toda ocasión: no sólo es cómodo y dinámico para el entrenamiento, sino que además es lo suficientemente elegante para una fiesta de compromiso seria, y lo suficientemente casual y desenfadado para atraer a las chicas; sin embargo existe un riesgo…—dijo como si fuera lo más serio del mundo—: hay que saberlo combinar con las tobilleras correctas. Por ejemplo, un día yo...

Sin embargo Tenten no quiso saber lo que le había pasado el día en que no había combinado bien sus tobilleras, pues Neji ya se había alejado y Tenten decidió seguirlo, sintiéndose un tanto culpable por dejar a Lee tomando apuntes del peor maestro de moda que Konoha pudiera tener.

Tenten no tardó en alcanzar a Neji, con todo y el reto que consistía hacerlo con tacones. Cuando llegaron a la zona de entrenamiento habitual, Neji se le quedó mirando extrañado un momento.

—¿Vas a entrenar? —preguntó al fin.

—¡Claro que voy a entrenar! —le respondió un tanto ofendida Tenten, pero después recordó que posiblemente por su atuendo eso resultaba un poco complicado. A pesar de eso decidió hacerlo de todos modos, pues había venido precisamente para ello.

—Yo ya calenté —entonces le avisó Neji. Si Tenten quería entrenar con él, entonces debía de hacer lo mismo, y pronto.

Tenten empezó rotando sus hombros y cuello rápidamente, hasta el momento todo bien; sin embargo, cuando llegó la hora de los tobillos se vio en problemas, así que pasó directamente al estiramiento. Lamentablemente sólo pudo hacer aquellos ejercicios que se hacían con las piernas juntas, dada la falda, y sentada, dado lo difícil que ahora era alcanzar el suelo de pie con aquellos tacones que sólo hacían que sus pies y tobillos le pidieran a gritos un descanso.

Mientras intentaba tocar sus puntas con los dedos, con todo y el tacón enterrándosele en el talón, decidió hacerle conversación a Neji y de una vez saber que tan efectivo había sido todo el cambio en su apariencia.

—Oye Neji —comenzó y éste se limitó a girar la cabeza hacia ella como muestra de que estaba escuchando—, se sincero, ¿qué piensas de mi nuevo cambio de "look"? —le dijo algo emocionada y a la vez orgullosa.

Neji la volteó a ver y luego regresó la vista al tronco que al parecer le era más interesante.

—Pienso lo mismo que Gai-sensei: no es lo más adecuado para entrenar.

Tenten sintió como si de pronto todo su esfuerzo hubiera sido inútil y no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza y seguir el resto del calentamiento en silencio.

Cuando al fin acabó se incorporó para ahora sí empezar el entrenamiento de una vez.

—Ya estoy, empecemos —dijo aún un tanto triste, pero pronto renovó sus energías de nuevo. El entrenamiento era algo que, aunque a veces pareciera lo peor del mundo, siempre la animaba y ponía todo su empeño.

Neji se puso en guardia, listo para esquivar con el kaiten todo el arsenal que Tenten le pudiera enviar.

Tenten por su parte sonrió y sacó uno de sus pergaminos más grandes y favoritos: el que tenía las armas más afiladas. Esta vez daría una batalla digna al genio Hyuga.

Saltó hacía el árbol más cercano mientras destendía su pergamino y comenzaba a morderse un dedo para invocar su colección más completa, sin embargo, justo cuando las armas estaban a punto de salir y ella se colocaba en la posición más conveniente para un ataque certero, su zapatos, no aptos para la corteza húmeda y musgosa del árbol, resbalaron sin remedio.

Inevitablemente las armas salieron disparadas hacia el cielo y formaron una débil curva que cayó sin ninguna potencia sobre Neji, quien con sólo expulsar un poco de su chakra, sin realizar algún otro movimiento, evitó el ataque.

Por su parte Tenten cayó del tronco en el que estaba de sentón. Por su puesto, como cualquier kunoichi, sabía cómo caer y qué piruetas hacer, sin embargo la falda no le permitió la movilidad que necesitaba y no pudo hacer mucho para evitar el encuentro con el piso.

—¡Auch! —exclamó mientras se sobaba después del sentón. Se sacudió y después volteó a ver a Neji quien acababa de regresar a una posición más relajada al ver lo innecesario que había sido en primer lugar ponerse en posición de defensa.

La castaña no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada por tan patética demostración, si no hubiera sido por los tacones y la falda...

¡Pero no! Estaba segura de que serían la clave para que Neji se fijara en ella tarde o temprano, a pesar de que en el momento parecían lo menos apropiados para impresionarlo.

—Perdona Neji, no volverá a suceder —se disculpó entonces con una sonrisa nerviosa— mejor cambiemos de ejercicio. Esta vez tú atacas y yo defiendo.

—¿Segura que podrás? —preguntó escéptico, lo cual enfureció a la kunoichi.

—¡Por supuesto que podré, Neji!

Entonces Tenten se puso en posición de defensa y saltó hacia otro árbol, esta vez cuidadosa de donde pisaba y lo incitó a que lo atacara. Neji suspiró, y sin más remedio, hizo las posiciones de manos correctas para su ataque. Era inútil y cansino hacer entrar en razón a Tenten, lo mejor era darle lo que quería, a ver si después le gustaba.

Lanzó uno de los ataques dirigiendo una ráfaga de chakra hacia donde estaba la chica, quien lo esquivó con un ágil salto, esta vez cuidando la falda, y se dirigió hacia otra gruesa rama, cayendo en la trampa del Hyuga, donde ya la esperaba. A penas si le dio tiempo a la kunoichi de desviar su trayectoria en el aire hacia el árbol de al lado.

Cuando volvió a aterrizar en otra rama volteó la mirada para ver en donde estaba el Hyuga y preparase a saltar otra vez cuando un intruso le nubló la vista. Su horrible y molesto cabello le estorbó completamente la visión, dejándola indefensa frente al ataque que le fuera a dar el Hyuga, que no tardaría en llegar.

Tenten cerró los ojos indefensa, completamente consciente de que ahora era muy tarde para evitar cualquier ataque. Después de unos tres segundos en los que nada pasó, volvió a abrir a los ojos y se sorprendió de ver a Neji frente a ella, con la posición de ataque, pero sin moverse.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te detuviste?

—Te dije que no ibas a poder.

Tenten infló enojada las mejillas.

—Sólo fue porque mi cabello me estorbó.

Neji se le quedó mirando y para la sorpresa de Tenten tomó su propio cabello y desató el listón que lo traía sujeto y se lo dio.

—¿Para qué me lo das? —preguntó dudosa.

—Para que te amarres tu cabello.

—¿Y a ti no te estorbará tu propio cabello?

—Descuida, el cabello no es ningún obstáculo para el byakugan.

Tenten, no sin sonrojo, aceptó el listón y se hizo una coleta con él mientras pensaba en cómo podía hacerle para no devolverlo después y atesorarlo como prueba de lo considerado y amable que podía ser Neji.

—Listo ya estoy, podemos reanudar el entrenamiento —dijo una vez que terminaba de amarrarse su cabello y se levantaba. Neji ya le iba a decir que lo dejara por hoy cuando su compañera al pisar con los tacones sobre la rama, sin darle tiempo de decir nada, se volvió a resbalar y se cayó del árbol.

Neji suspiró y pronto la alcanzó en el suelo, donde Tenten estaba tratando de incorporarse del suelo, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tenten ¿estás bien? —preguntó el Hyuga extrañado, ya que estaba seguro de que a su compañera le habían sucedidos cosas peores que caerse de un árbol en misiones pasadas, y jamás había llorado.

—Sí, lo estoy —dijo ella aun tratando de incorporarse sin éxito mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas —al menos físicamente.

—¿Entonces por qué lloras?

Tenten, con su tercer intento fallido de levantarse, no pudo aguantar más y explotó.

—¡¿Es que no lo ves Neji? ¡Sólo he hecho el ridículo hoy! ¡Me puse estos estúpidos tacones —dijo mientras botaba con desprecio sus zapatos lo más lejos posible— y esta estúpida falda —Su falda ahora se encontraba sucia y un tanto rota por todas las caídas—, me dejé suelto el cabello y hasta me maquillé —Se limpió furiosa con su antebrazo el delineador ahora regado por toda su cara por las lágrimas—, y lo peor de todo es que tú pareces no pareces darte cuenta de todos mis esfuerzos!

El Hyuga no parecía entender cuál era su participación en la fórmula de su desgracia, así que no tardó en preguntar,

—¿Y yo qué tengo que ver?

—¡Ah! —gritó desesperada la kunoichi—. ¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Creía que si me veía más bonita y me ponía falda y maquillaje y todo eso me notarías más, pero al parecer sólo he hecho el ridículo con todo eso! Nunca podré ser lo suficientemente femenina para ti.

—Por supuesto que sólo has hecho el ridículo.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Tenten incrédula.

—Ese look no te va para nada.

—¿¡Qué?

—Tú eres Tenten, tú no necesitas esas cosas.

-—Oye! Quiero que sepas que también soy una chica y como chica no tiene nada de malo que me arregle de vez en cuando, además...

Tenten se calló cuando notó como el Hyuga acercó su mano a su rostro y le acomodó un rebelde mechón que caía directamente sobre su rostro, para atrás de su oreja.

—Escucha Tenten, conozco a muchas chicas que necesitan arreglarse para sentirse bellas y queridas, pero no creí que tu fueras una de ellas. De hecho, no soporto esa clase de chicas y procuro evitarlas. Sin embargo, contigo no fue así, ya que parecías diferente y más inteligente a todas ellas, parecía que no te preocupaban esas cosas tan triviales. Si quieres que te lo diga, te lo diré: me gustas como eres.

Tenten no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sin duda era el día, o sueño, más feliz que había tenido en toda su vida.

—No creo que necesites ningún cambio, así como estás, estás perfecta —dijo al fin.

—N-eji, no sé qué decir, —respondió Tenten sinceramente y agachó un poco avergonzada su rostro—, no sabía qué pesnabas todo eso de mí..., ahora me siento como una tonta al haber querido cambiar mi apariencia.

—Sí, no lo hagas de nuevo... y por cierto —dijo el Hyuga y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada con una ligera sonrisa—, tu blusa se está desabrochando.

* * *

Cuando terminé de escribir no estaba muy segura de subir este fic por varias razones, pero en fin, aquí estoy. Además, también quería subirlo para aprovechar y hacer un poco de publicidad para dar a conocer un proyecto que estoy haciendo de fics que a lo mejor a alguien le puede llegar a interesar.

El proyecto consiste básicamente en un concurso sobre originalidad que estoy organizando en un foro de esta página. El link para las bases lo pueden encontrar en la parte de abajo de mi perfil y lo que busca más que nada es incentivar la originalidad de los autores, pues últimamente casi todo es muy típico, así que si están interesadas pueden revisar el link y/o mandarme un PM.

Ahora sí, a lo importante: Reviews ;)


End file.
